Space box
by Fuyu No Yuuki
Summary: Oneshot/ Hinata, gadis remaja yang telah diasingkan sedari kecil, tanpa sadar telah menciptakan sebuah ilusi demi kesendiriannya. Sementara dirinya menginkan kebebasan. Dan akhirnya dikeluarkan oleh orang yang dibencinya. /AU/gaje/ /Aku masih seperti yang kau kenal dulu./


Hai minna~

yosh saya Yuuki desu... ini Oneshot pertama saya jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo rada gaje..

Ini fic murni buatan saya.

Wokeh...

Dislaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: (?) (Yuuki juga masih binggung)

Warn!: OOC—sangat, Gaje, typo berserakkan, (mungkin) alur kecepetan, absurd and many more

.

* * *

Space Box

* * *

.

.

 **Hinata pov.**

Selama manusia masih ada dan dunia masih berputar, maka lingkaran kepedihan akan selalu ada. Sebelum muncul sang 'kebenaran' didalam dirimu maka lingkaran kepedihan itu akan mengambil alih tubuh dan menciptakan sebuah sisi kelam dihati. Hal yang biasa disebut dengan...

Kebencian.

Seperti halnya diriku yang telah menciptakan sebuah kebencian tak berdasar.

.

.

.

.

Wajahnya memerah, bersimbah air mata yang memantulkan cahaya senja. Awan yang beriring ketimur mulai berkumpul layaknya sebuah pesta. Dilangit yang hampir gelap bintang muncul sebagai lampu berkerlip-kerlip. Dibawahnya ilalang membentang bagai permadani sebatas betis tergoyang angin. Yang kulihat hanya punggungnya yang bergetar, aku tahu ia menangis. Tangan kasar yang menggenggam tanganku semakin lama semakin erat. Aku turut terbawa irama kakinya yang tergesa.

"Tou-sanmu akan mencarimu, dia akan membunuhmu. Kau harus lari."

"Memangnya dia ingin membunuhku karena apa?"

Aku yang sedang membaca buku tersentak. Pintu telah terbuka lebar, puluhan anak tangga terbentang menjulang. Beton-betonnya terlihat jelas seperti hendak menghujami tubuh. Aku bergidik ngeri.

Wanita itu menutup pintu dan bergegas kearahku. Langkah kakinya yang lebar membuatnya tiba dihadapanku hanya dengan beberapa ayunan.

"Karena kau anaknya, karena kau terlahir perempuan."

Aku menyerngit. Buku yang kubaca tertutup dengan sendirinya dipangkuanku.

"Apa masalahnya kalau aku perempuan." ucapku sewot.

"Karena anak perempuan adalah aib keluarga, Tou-sanmu orang terpandang. Jika masyarakat tahu ia punya anak perempuan maka dunia tak akan menerimanya."

Tanganku digamitnya menaiki tangga yang tampak rapuh. Buku biru dipangkuanku terpelanting saat aku berdiri. Dari koridor luas setelah menaiki tangga tersebut aku teringat. Aku kecil dulu selalu berlari disini, bolak-balik tangga sambil menghitungnya. 58 buah banyaknya.

Kalau kembali kuingat aku kecil tumbuh tanpa Ayah, tanpa tahu seperti apa wajahnya. Tetapi mengapa tiba-tiba aku harus menuai masalah yang tak tahu siapa yang menanamnya ini.

Disebuah pohon kakinya terhenti, ia menyuruhku duduk. Wanita yang dulunya kupanggil Kaa-san itu celingak-celinguk. Nafasnya tersenggal, bahunya turun naik tak berirama. Wajahnya terlihat kuyu, memerah penuh peluh begitupun denganku. Aku tahu betul kalau kakinya penuh luka gores seperti halnya aku. Dan itu teramat pedih saat terkena keringat.

"Sampai sini saja Aku menyembunyikanmu. Kalau kau turuti jalan ini kau akan aman. Kaa-san yakin." ucapnya sambil memengang pundakku.

Aku masih tak percaya akan apa yang terjadi. Semua berlalu seperti drama. Terlalu melankolis.

Aku membuang nafas gusar.

"Ini semua untuk ruangan dibawah tangga itu?" ucapku sambil menunjuk entah kemana.

Ia tercengang. Kembali tersedu-sedu dan mengucap maaf berkali-kali. Tangan dipundakku itu bergetar hebat, mata sayunya tampak sembab.

Berkali-kali wanita itu membuka mulut, namun kembali tertutup. Melihatnya seperti itu yang jauh sangat berbeda dengannya beberapa tahun ini membuat hati kecilku sedikit bergetar. Dia yang selalu diam seribu bahasa itu telah berubah menjadi seperti orang yang kukenal dulu.

Tatapan matanya yang datar tak berekspresi itu kini kembali menatapku dengan lembut.

Tangan yang tak pernah lagi kusentuh itu kini masih hangat seperti saat ia menggenggam tanganku berbelas tahun lalu.

Suaranya yang lembut masih sama seperti yang kudengar terakhir kalinya.

Hanya satu yang tak ada lagi padanya. Yaitu...

Senyuman.

Senyum terakhir yang kulihat terlintas dibibirnya adalah senyuman datar tanpa emosi yang menunjukkan dirinya yang dulu benar-benar telah lenyap. Dan walaupun aku berkedok membencinya, sejujurnya aku tahu dan merasakan kalau sebenarnya aku teramat sedih. Ya, aku benar-benar sedih.

Setidaknya aku ingin dia memberi sebuah senyuman hangat tatkala ia muncul dibalik pintu, bukannya tatapan kosong yang seperti dilontarkannya padaku sepanjang kami bertemu. Tapi, kebencian yang sekian waktu tumbuh didalam jiwaku mendorong semua yang ingin kuungkapkan padanya menjadi sebutir kecil bibit keputusasaan yang tumbuh acap kali ia berlalu.

Aku memang membencinya, tapi aku juga menyayangginya lebih dari apapun.

Wanita itu mengusap sudut matanya pelan sambil menengadah memandang langit. Tapi bulir air matanya masih turun walau tak sederas tadi. Setelah beberapa saat baru akhirnya dia mulai bersuara.

"Tou-sanmu kembali kerumah untuk memastikan anaknya —dirimu— bukanlah perempuan. Tetapi tiga belas tahun ini dia sama sekali tak mau meninggalkan rumah, dia masih curiga Kaa-san menyembunyikan sesuatu. Itu sebabnya kau tak Kaa-san keluarkan selama ini. Mengeluarkanmu sama dengan menusuk perut sendiri. Kaa-san minta maaf."

Aku terdiam. Angin mendesau pelan, lambat laun memadat menjelma seorang pria jauh dibalik punggung Kaa-san. Dia tersenyum hangat sembari mengangguk. Maafkan saja, ucapnya tanpa suara. Aku balas mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh wanita dihadapanku yang tergungang sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari padang ilalang itu.

Cakrawala telah gelap saat siluet Kaa-san hilang termakan pepohonan. Aku masih bergeming. Dadaku terasa nyeri, seolah petir baru saja menamparku tepat dihati. Fakta yang baru terucap olehnya masih membekas hingga terniang. Mendadak tubuh lemas mati rasa.

Aku salah. Aku telah salah karena membencinya selama ini. Dia yang kubenci ternyata adalah malaikat yang selalu mengawasi dan melindungiku.

Apakah aku termasuk anak yang durhaka?

Sebuah tanggan mendarat dipundakku. Dia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kita akan selalu bersama, ayo pergi. Jangan sampai pengorbanan Kaa-sanmu menjadi sia-sia."

.

.

.

Pintu hitam itu kembali tertutup seperti kemarin, kemarinnya lagi, dan juga kemarinnya lagi. Wanita itu masih seperti dulu tak mengucap apa-apa. Kalau ia tiba, ruangan kelam itu akan kehilangan suara. Bahkan derup langkahnya pun nyaris tak berbunyi. Seolah ruangan kotak itu berada jauh didasar lautan. Nantinya wanita itu akan memutar knop pintu dan memandang jauh kearahku seraya menaruh nampan berisi piring gelas dan sendok di meja kanan. Dan membawa nampan kosong yang ditaruh ditaruh disebelah kiri. Kelanjutannya sama seperti hari ini, pintu legam itu akan tertutup rapat menelan wanita itu berserta kunci gembok yang tergantung disisi lain pintu.

Kisah hidupku bagai puteri-puteri didongeng yang selalu kubaca dikala malam. Sejak umurku lima tahun aku diasingkan diruangan sempit ini. Hanya ada rak penuh buku dan dua buah meja dikiri dan kanan. Ruangan itu amat sempit, tiga kali tiga meter lebarnya. Hanya ada satu pintu keluar dan masuk serta sebuah jendela—lubang bergerigi jauh diatas sana, tanpa ada satupun pencahayaan.

Aku kecil waktu itu hanya bisa menangis ketakutan, dan wanita yang berperan sebagai Okaa-sanku—orang yang mengurungku, sekaligus yang tak aku percayai lagi sekarang— datang dan berkata padaku.

"Hanya lima bulan, lima bulan lagi kau akan keluar dari sini." ucapnya dengan suara manis.

"Okaa-san, kenapa Hinata harus tidur disini? Disini gelap. Hinata takut." aku kecil merengek. Dia hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Ada mosnter picik berbentuk naga bersayap elang diluar sana. Matanya merah menyala dan dia memakan anak-anak."

Aku kecil mengangguk. Tentu semua yang dikatakannya itu bohong.

Kisah hidupku bagai puteri-puteri didongeng yang kubaca dikala malam. Aku selalu ingin tertawa acap kali aku berfikir demikian. Tentu sangat tak berdasar menyamakan kisahku dengan para tokoh dongeng itu. Dalam dongeng, hidup dan kehidupan didunia diceritakan secara simpel dan acak. Semua dianggap gampang dan tidak kompleks, seolah dunia hanya berisi dengan cinta dan kasih sayang.

Hidup didunia jauh lebih sulit dari yang dikira penulis dongeng. Bahkan sulit untuk mencari arti dari 'kebebasan' didunia yang hampir busuk ini. Tak terhitung banyaknya aku untuk mencoba lari dari ruangan terkutuk ini.

Aku tak ingat.

Sama seperti mengingat tahun berapa aku dilahirkan.

"Sudah hampir malam."

Aku menoleh, pria berambut jabrik awut-awutan itu meringkuk disudut ruangan. Aku melemparkan sungging senyum padanya.

"Aku sudah mulai terbiasa membaca dibawah sinar bulan." kilah ku.

Celah cahaya dari lubang didinding berangsur-angsur pudar seiring tibanya malam. Pria itu melongok menjulang dihadapanku, bayangan kepalanya menutupi sederetan alfabet ditumpukan kertas usang yang aku letakkan dilantai. Jelas kalau dia sengaja melakukannya.

Dia masih berdiri diposisinya saat buku dilantai itu kututup keras. Ia tertawa menang lalu duduk dihadapanku sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dilantai tanpa nada.

Aku suka cara ia tertawa, matanya yang sipit akan bertambah sipit. Suara merdunya akan menggetarkan telinga membuat semua yang dilalui gelombang itu akan berwarna hijau seperti musim semi. Wajahnya yang teduh bak salju akhir tahun itu akan selalu tampak ceria setiap harinya. Terlalu sempurna untuk dikatakan sebuah ilusi.

"Sekarang tahun berapa?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangkat bahu dengan muka acuh.

"kalau kau tak tahu. Aku pun begitu."

"Lihat rambutmu berantakan sekali." dia meraih rambutku lalu menyisirnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Aku jelas berbeda dengannya. Aku dekil, kucel, kumel, dengan rambut panjang yang berantakan, aku bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dia. Ia selalu tampak bersinar tanpa noda, wangi tubuhnya selalu berkeliaran diseluruh penjuru ruangan bagai farfum khusus yang digantung disebuah paku. Ia akan muncul secara tiba-tiba disudut ruangan atau dibelakang tubuhku. Tapi dia tetap sama seperti kemarin kami bertemu. Dia, tetap tampan.

Kami bertemu sekitar lima tahun—jika bisa disebut 'tahun'— yang lalu. Dia muncul disudut dinding sambil mengumbar senyum, aku hampir berteriak melihatnya. Sejak saat itu aku selalu bersama dengannya, lelaki pirang yang mengaku bernama Naruto itu.

Aku tak tahu perihal dirinya. Dia siapa? Mengapa ada disini? Bagaimana dia tahu namaku? Ataupun pertanyaan lain dia hanya menjawab seperti biasa;

"Aku orang yang paling mengerti dirimu."

Dan setelah menterka-terka terlalu lama, aku sadar kalau dia hanya kumpulan cahaya yang terbentuk dari imajinasiku saja. Dia ilusi, dia tak ada, namun dia memang yang paling mengerti diriku. Paling tahu isi hatiku. Karena, dia adalah aku, dan aku adalah dia. Kami terhubung seperti akar dan batang.

"Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa?" tanyanya. Jemarinya masih menelusuri rambutku. Aku menggeleng.

"Dia masih bisu." Aku menghela nafas pelan.

"Dulu dia bilang akan mengeluarkanku lima bulan kemudian. Lantas apa maksud dari salju yang sudah dua belas kali turun selama aku dikurung ini?"

"Barangkali..."

Dia berhenti bicara bersamaan dengan gerak tangannya. Matanya menerawang memandang laba-laba yang sedang memperbaiki jaringnya di langit-langit. Hening untuk sepersekian menit sampai malam mengambil alih suasana. Rembulan yang tampak dicelah dinding tersenyum malu-malu, awan-awan beriring rapi bak pasukan tentara bergelayut manja dihorizon. Bergerak perlahan terhembus angin. Potret yang tampak berbingkai jeruji dirasa cukup untuk mengetahui bahwa musim panas ketiga belas sebentar lagi akan tiba—selama dikekang.

Dia masih diam, tangannya kembali menyisir rambutku yang hampir tiga meter panjangnya. Aku mendengus lalu mencibir tanpa suara dengan alis yang ditekuk-tekuk. Orang yang aku cibir hanya tertawa. Tawa paling merdu sedunia. Aku berlebihan.

"Kau ini sedang mencibir siapa sih." ungkapnya.

Aku terdiam memandang langit-lagit ruangan yang telah usang berwarna kelabu.

"Barangkali apa?" Tanyaku langsung pada bola matanya.

Dia menyerngit.

"Kau masih menunggu kelanjutannya."

"Ya. Aku menunggunya."

"Kau akan menemukan jawabannya dibawah langit senja."

.

.

.

Didunia ini terdiri dari berbagai jenis manusia. Ada yang terlihat kasar namun berhati jauh lebih halus dari pada sutra. Ada mereka yang suka mengada-ada dan berkesimpulan diluar nalar. Ada pula mereka yang sok tangguh dengan segala kekurangan yang mereka punya. Dan ada juga mereka yang masih menjadi sebuah kontroversi.

Salah satunya adalah pria disampingku.

Lelaki yang bertampang terlewat ceria dan terkesan sangat bodoh yang diluar dugaan ternyata sangat dewasa itulah salah satunya. Pria yang selalu menasehati ku dengan kata-katanya yang sulit dipahami bahkan oleh ilmuan sekali pun —tentu ilmuan versi dia sendiri. Pria jahil yang selalu mengganggu setiap kali aku membuka buku. Pria aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul dan pergi begitu saja.

Diantara ada dan tidak ada maka pria itu akan ada diantarannya. Seperti dua cermin yang saling memantulkan cermin lainnya. Dan disana ia tinggal, dicelah maya yang tidak akan pernah ditangkap dengan nalar manusia pada kebanyakan. Namun justru dapat disandingkan dengan nalar sebagian orang yang dapat menerimanya.

Dan aku yang dapat menerimanya pun sampai kini masih menyembunyikannya diruang khusus didalam kepalaku. Terlalu sayang membagi semua yang mereka tolak kembali.

Dan pada akhirnya akulah orang aneh sekaligus egoisnya. Tapi aku sangat tak ingin kehilangannya, walaupun pada akhirnya aku tak tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya.

"Naruto-kun."

"Ya.."

"Kau itu terlalu nyata untuk sebuah khayalan. Sebenarnya kau itu apa?"

Dia terkekeh geli. Genggamannya semakin erat. Langit malam dicelah dedaunan seperti menyambut kita. Ya, kita, Kau dan aku. Aku dan imajinasi ruang kotak yang terbawa nyata. Ruang berlubang itu mungkin sedang tertawa. Gelapnya malam menbuat deretan giginya tersamarkan. Dan setiap pagi pintunya akan terkatup rapat begitupun sore. Dia tak akan terusik, dia dapat terlelap tanpa terjaga lagi. Ruang kotak tempat kita bersua. Kita? Kau dan aku.

"Aku masih seperti yang kau temui dulu."

 **|fin|**

* * *

Pundungan Author = yosh... Selese juga ngetik nih oneshot pertama Yuuki di ffn... Sebenernya nih fic Yuuki ambil dari salah satu cerpen buatan Yuuki sendiri. Karena cerpen yang bertokohkan si 'aku' dan si 'dia' a.k.a gak pake nama itu kebetulan cocok buat dijadiin fic, ya.. jadi deh ini cerita—banyak yang Yuuki ubah sih. Dan walaupun Yuuki gak tahu kalo di Jepang ada ilalang apa engak, he.. he... Semoga aja nih fic bisa menjadi penghibur hati yang ngersang, wuoho*Author lebay*.

But, thanks udah mau baca fic abal ini.

Berniat meReVieW?...

Yup... Jaa minna~~~


End file.
